catandcatsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Пословицы про кошек
Поговорки: * Кошачья свадьба - мышкам смерть. (Лакская) * Ради бога и кошка мышку не тронет. (Лезгинская) * Мяукая, кошка не поймает мышки. (Абхазская) * Кошка играет - мышь дух испускает. (Грузинская) * Бег кошки только до сарая. (Казахская) * У богатого и кошка жирная. (Даргинская) * Собака не забудет хозяина, кошка - дом. (Лезгинская) * Долю опоздавшего кошка съела. (Чеченская) * Кошку так лови, чтобы когтем не задела. (Грузинская) * У кошки ни копейки за душой, а живет. (Армянская) * Кошка своих котят семь раз перепрячет. (Персидская) * Кошка, недоставши сала, сказала, что у нее пост. (Чеченская) * Кошки скребут на душе. * Тихая кошка мышей ловит. (Японская) * Кота-оthumbхотника по усам узнают. (Бенгальская) * Смотрит как кошка на печенку. (Турецкая) * Храмовая кошка богов не боится. (Тамильская) * Меняется как глаза у кошки. (Японская) * Облизывается как кошка у шашлычника. (Турецкая) * Доверь кошке стеречь закуску! (Корейская) * Сидит, как кошка, но прыгает, как тигр. (Малайская) * Кошка про себя плохих снов не видит. (Армянская) * Кошки грызутся — мышам приволье. * Богат Ермошка: есть козел да кошка. * Дьяк у места - что кошка у теста. * По мышке и кошка зверь. * В дому у Макара кошка, комар да мошка. * Слепая кошка мышей не ловит. * Всем равно, да не одно: кошка в избе, а собака на дворе. * Гордому кошка на грудь не вскочит. * Чем больше кошку гладишь, тем больше она горб поднимает. * У кошки девять жизней. Три она играет, три бродяжничает и остальные три остаётся на месте. * Давно кошка умылась, а гостей нет. * Живут, как кошка с собакой. * Живуч, как кошка. * Знает кошка, чье мясо съела.(Английская) * Знай, кошка, свое лукошко. * Кошка да баба завсегда в избе, а мужик да собака завсегда на дворе. * Ночью все кошки серы. (Английская) * Если дома черный кот (кошка), в нем не переведутся любовники. (Старая английская пословица) * Черная кошка всегда ложится на больное место. (Современная пословица). * Трудно заставить кота смирно сидеть у миски с молоком. (Немецкая пословица). * Не будите спящего кота. (Французская пословица). * Никогда не доверяйте улыбающемуся коту. (Французская пословица.) * Остерегайтесь людей, которые не любят котов. (Ирландская пословица). * Он честен как кот, который не может дотянуться до миски с мясом (Английская) * Лучше кормите одного кота, чем сотню мышей.(Норвежская) * Гордому человеку кошка на грудь не вскочит.(Русская народная). * Дом без кота или собаки - это дом скряги.(Португальская). * В богатом доме даже кошка - важная персона.(Бенгальская) Русские народные пословицы: *Кот видит молоко, да у него рыло коротко. * Метаться, как угорелая кошка. * Кот Евстафий покаялся, постригся, посхимился, а все мышей во сне видит. thumb * Кот охотник до рыбы, да воды боится. * Кота в мешке покупать нельзя. * Кошачья лапка мягка, да коготок востер. * Кошачьи глаза дыму не боятся. * Кошка мышей ловить не устанет, а вор воровать не перестанет. * Кошка на мышей храбра. * Кошка не могла достать мяса и говорит: сегодня пятница (пост). * Кошка с собакой дружно не живут. * Кошке - игрушки, а мышке - слезки. * Кошке тура не родить. * Кошки нет дома - мышам воля. * Кошки - со двора, а мыши - по столам. * Кошку бьют, а невестке наветы дают. * Кошку против шерсти не гладят. Пословицы на двух языках: Английские: *All cats are grey in the dark (in the night). Ночью все кошки серы. *The cat shuts its eyes when it steals the cream. Знает кошка, чье мясо съела. *When the cat is away, the mice will play. Кот из дома, мыши в пляс. *No room to swing a cat Яблоку негде упасть. *Enough to make a cat speak Диву даешься. Французские: *appeler un chat un chat (букв. называть кошку кошкой) называть вещи своими именами *avoir un chat dans la gorge (букв. иметь кошку в горле) охрипнуть *il n'y a pas un chat (букв. нет ни кошки) ни души *jeter un chat aux jambes de quelqu'un (букв. кинуть кошку кому-нибудь под ноги) подложить кому-нибудь свинью Греческие: *γάτα με πέταλα (букв. "кошка в подковах") очень умный и способный человек; человек, который может обмануть других себе на пользу *σαν βρεγμένη γάτα (букв. "как мокрая кошка") раскаивающийся человек, осознавший свою ошибку *σκίζω τη γάτα (букв. "разрезать кошку") ухитриться подчинить себе жену Испанские: *Sardina que lleva el gato, no vuelve jamas al plato Украденная котом сардинка не возвратится на тарелку в любом случае *Tan breve como estornudo de gato Такой же короткий, как кошачий чих. Категория:Про кошек